


Light in the darkness

by thebattlingbard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebattlingbard/pseuds/thebattlingbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina ponders her feelings for Emma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in the darkness

A/N: Special thanks to the bands Within Temptation and Delain for providing me with inspiration and to the movie Imagine me & you for inspiration also. 

Light in the darkness

It was easier when she was evil when she was the Evil Queen, a title she both loved and hated in equal measure, because then she didn’t have to care about anyone except herself and even before the curse was broken in Storybrooke she only had herself and Henry to care about but now, despite herself, she had begun to care for the residents of that little town in Maine, she was even starting to care about the two idiots and the thought of that made her feel a bit queasy but it was Emma Swan that she was starting to care for the most, the Saviour who broke her curse has stolen her heart. After Daniel she had sworn to never fall in love again, love breeds pain, love breeds heartbreak and you can lose your true self. Yes, for Regina love was best avoided. There were, however, dalliances of a sexual nature even the Evil queen had needs but she was careful to never give her heart away. There was the odd fondness for some of her sexual partners, Sheriff Graham for one had managed, somehow, to melt some of her icy exterior and for a time came close to stealing her heart but it the end it was Regina that stole his and crushed it, she still missed him from time to time. 

Emma Swan was different to all the rest though, she had a connection to her that nobody else could ever have. She was the mother to her son and despite numerous attempts to kill the Saviour she was secretly glad she never succeeded as much for Henry’s sake as her own. Emma had become her light in the darkness. The problem was she couldn’t quite decide if Emma felt the same. There’s a growing fondness there and she’s Happy to spend more than five minutes in her company and they don’t just talk about Henry, at least not anymore, they share general pleasantries, small-talk and the like but there’s a huge difference between sharing pleasantries and wanting to rip each others clothes off in a mad and passionate frenzy. God, how she wanted to rip Emma’s clothes off. How would she find out if Emma felt the same, or if she even likes women in that way? She wondered. She could ask her, she supposed, during their chit-chats, if she had ever ‘crossed the street’ a line she heard in a move the other night but even in that film the meaning of that phrase was lost on people so perhaps she’d best not use it. She could watch her body language to see if she gives off signs, like sitting a bit to close to her, copying her movements that sort of thing, no, all of that’s just a bit complicated she she thought. Damn it! She could just put a spell on her and be done with it but no, she had made a promise to Henry to not misuse her powers besides she would wants Emma to actually want her, to actually want to be with her wouldn’t she? Would she want to live in a fairytale of lies? After all there has been far too many lies all ready but then again, for her at least, it would be better to have Emma in tears than not at all. It seems not matter how much she tried she just can’t seem to escape her true nature. She may not be able to escape it but that doesn't mean she has to bow down to it, so no, there is no way she is going to put a spell on Emma she will just have to find away to make Emma fall for her all on her own or find away to find out if she all ready has. 

Right now she is back where she started, back wondering about Emma but she actually liked that if truth be told, she liked not knowing one way or the other as perverse as that may sounds given that she is actually annoyed that she doesn’t know at least this way she can think of Emma more and take more reasons to watch her when they are out together in public, to play over in her mind things that the Saviour said and wonder if they could be taken another way? Could that other way mean she has ‘thoughts’ about her. Sometimes she even likes to think that she does have thoughts about her especially in the middle of the night when she can’t sleep. There is an old adage that says that if you can’t sleep then someone is thinking about you in their dreams. Regina is pretty much an insomniac and she likes the idea that it’s because Emma is dreaming about her because God knows, when she does eventually get to sleep, she dreams about her and what dreams she has, in fact she has taken to writing them down in a journal in order to try and make sense of them later but also to enjoy the more spicy ones when she is feeling the need for a little cheering up, which is quite a lot now that Henry is spending more and more time at his Grandparents house. But this also give her more time to herself which means more time to explore these Emma feelings. 

 

The end


End file.
